A mixture of soluble lymphokines, prepared by culturing the patients' lymphocytes in vitro with tuberculin PPD, is ejected into cutaneous metastic lesions of malignant melanoma in order to induce regression of metastic lesions and conceivable regression of metastic lesions that have not been injected.